Noite dos Garotos
by B. Lilac
Summary: One-shot. É só a história de como o cara mais improvável de todos ficou afim da minha melhor amiga. / Kiba's POV.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**~x~**

_**~ Noite dos garotos ~**_

**~x~**

Estávamos reunidos na casa do Shino numa daquelas aprazíveis noites dos garotos, com pizza quente, _cerva_ gelada, conversas de macho e maratonas de filmes clássicos. Daquele tipo que aprendemos a apreciar depois que chega a maturidade e, com ela, os hormônios deixam de ser a única voz de comando na nossa cabeça.

Bem, era uma daquelas aprazíveis noites dos garotos até o interfone tocar e o Shino anunciar que era a Hinata, olhando bem pra minha cara. É claro que isso fez todo mundo sacar que eu é que a tinha convidado.

- Quando você está afim de uma garota – começou o Shikamaru, dando pausa no filme -, convidá-la para uma casa cheia de caras não é exatamente a melhor forma de chegar nela.

- Você 'tá afim da Hinata, Kiba? – gritou o Naruto. Sutil como um caminhão de estrume.

- Vá se ferrar, não estou afim da Hinata – respondi. – É só que eu meio que deixei escapar que estaria aqui hoje, vendo filmes do Kurosawa.

O que não é exatamente mentira.

- Meio que deixou escapar, ou estava soturnamente se redimindo por haver deixado-a de fora da maratona _Peter Jackson na Terra Média_? – perguntou o Shino, acertando na jugular como sempre.

A campainha tocou bem na hora, me livrando da dar uma resposta. O Shino foi abrir e a cara da Hinata quando viu aquele monte de garotos olhando pra ela foi linda de se ver. Surpresa como se o Akira Kurosawa, em carne e osso, estivesse sentado no sofá, tomando testemunho de sua própria genialidade; e tão vermelha quanto o guarda-chuva que estava carregando.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Shino-kun – ouvi ela dizer -, não sabia que era a noite dos garotos.

O Shino olhou bem pra minha cara de novo. Sinal de que eu iria ouvir muito, depois.

- Tudo bem, Hinata, não é culpa sua.

Agora os olhares estavam em mim. Ótimo, eu ia ouvir de todo mundo depois que a noite acabasse. Mas eu me fiz de desentendido e fiquei na minha, até ver a Hinata entregar uma sacola pro Shino.

- Aqui tem pipoca... e balas de gelatina – ela sussurrou para ele. Veja só a merda. O burrão aqui a fez pensar que era uma das nossas excepcionais maratonas de filmes. Agora, acabo de pisar em todas as expectativas dela em assistir _Sonhos_ outra vez. – Eu já vou. Até mais, rapazes.

E já estava dando meia volta, mergulhada em constrangimento e embaraço, e adquirindo tonalidades que, até então, eu julgava impossíveis, quando o Naruto deu demonstrações de sua sabedoria oculta.

- Peraí, Hinata! Fica pra ver filme com a gente!

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Eu não... quero... atrapalhar.

Garotinha dissimulada. Ela fala isso, mais eu sei que, bem lá no fundo, o outro lado de sua personalidade _yandere_ está armando altos planos escabrosos.

E, bem, essa é a parte em que todos ficam calados, ela entende o recado e vai embora e, então, todo mundo cai matando em cima de mim. O que eu esperava, convidando-a para vir? Que ninguém fosse ser contra ter uma garota – do tipo que não aceitaria subir na mesinha e tirar a roupa, pelo menos – no meio da nossa reunião? Seria mais fácil alugar a trilogia de _O Senhor dos Anéis_ e lhe fazer companhia numa maratona solitária. Ela, com certeza, iria apreciar meu esforço.

- Eu não vejo problema algum – se pronunciou o Shikamaru.

- Eu também não – o próximo foi o Chouji.

- Por mim... – disse o Sasuke, dando de ombros, sem tirar os olhos da tela congelada ou se esforçar para fazer uma cara mais amigável.

Ceeerto, acho que perdi alguma coisa aqui. Sinto as forças cósmicas se debatendo e velhos paradigmas caindo pra dar lugar a novos. E nem digo isso por causa dos meus pensamentos particularmente antiquados, a.k.a. machistas. Eu só tendo a ficar chocado com certas situações imprevisíveis.

O Shino fez um gesto de cabeça e ela entrou, tão hesitante quanto uma virgem a caminho da mesa de sacrifício. Tudo bem, comparação infeliz. Ele pegou as coisas dela para deixar no quarto e, depois que ficou óbvio que ninguém iria mostrar olhos vermelhos e pular em seu pescoço, a Hinata pareceu mais à vontade em se sentar conosco. Shino tomou o caminho da cozinha – para estourar as pipocas, provavelmente – ao mesmo tempo em que ela se ajeitava no tapete, quase encostada nas minhas pernas.

Coitada. Sozinha numa sala cheia de marmanjos e ninguém cavalheiro o bastante pra ceder o lugar a ela. Eu até faria isso, não me importaria em dividir o tapete com o Shino e o Sasuke, mas eu preferia passar mais um tempinho sem atrair olhares para mim.

- Gosta dos filmes do Kurosawa, Hinata? – perguntou Naruto, sacando um pedaço da pizza de calabresa que estava na mesinha de centro.

- Se não estou enganado, é por isso que ela está aqui – disse o Shikamaru, e eu quase pude sentir de novo aquela profusão de olhos em cima de mim.

A Hinata se virou para olhar para o Naruto, que estava no mesmo sofá que eu, e o cabelo dela fez cócegas na minha perna. Anos atrás, quando a puberdade começou a ferrar com a minha cabeça, não sabe o quanto isso teria me agradado e confundido.

- Sim, Naruto-kun, gosto dos filmes do Kurosawa.

- Algum em especial? – perguntou o Sasuke e o silêncio foi instantâneo. Tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho do microondas trabalhando e da pipoca estourando.

Hinata virou a cabeça para o Sasuke tão rapidamente que, desta vez, o cabelo dela açoitou minha perna. Não doeu, lógico, mas me deixou inquieto. Aquilo atraiu tanta atenção que, provavelmente, ela se encolheria a ponto de virar um grão de poeira no tapete. E, pela levantada de sobrancelha do Sasuke, eu diria que ele estava desconfiando se ela não estaria sufocando. Ela devia estar fazendo boca de peixinho.

- Ahh, eu... E-Eu gosto de _Sonhos_, especialmente _O túnel_ e _Corvos_... – disse ela, com óbvia dificuldade. – Mas eu gosto, principalmente... de um dos filmes póstumos.

- E qual seria? – Essa falta de sensibilidade do Sasuke me dá vontade de socá-lo.

- _Sob o olhar do mar_.

- Aah, já ouvi falar desse – disse o Chouji, colocando no colo a pizza mais próxima. Ainda estava inteira, diga-se de passagem.

- Oh, eu recomendo, Chouji-san. O roteiro foi escrito como... uma resposta às críticas de que o Kurosawa não sabia trabalhar personagens femininos. E-Eu particularmente acho que ele se saiu muito bem.

Pronto, já estava interagindo como se fosse uma dos nossos. Daqui a pouco estaria até arrotando e xingando o Naruto, e eu poderia parar de me preocupar.

- As garotas não iam se reunir hoje? – perguntou Shikamaru, se esticando para estalar as costas. – Ino comentou algo do tipo.

Essa eu não sabia. Não que eu não imagine que uma reunião com aquelas garotas envergonhe mais a Hinata do que estamos fazendo agora. Pelo que sei, às vezes o roteiro da maratona de filmes delas é bem parecido com o nosso. Para citar um exemplo, já tiveram uma noite do _Velozes e Furiosos_. Mas, diferente de nós que nos interessamos pelos carros, elas querem saber de expressar seu desejo em polir a careca do Vin Diesel.

Garotas.

- A Ino-san... instituiu a noite do S-S-_Sex and the City_.

Dessa vez, tudo mundo riu – exceto o Sasuke, lógico; seriam atentados demais ao equilíbrio universal num só dia -, e a Hinata devia estar fazendo aquela expressão derrotada. Ela deveria parar de ser tão transparente com essas expressões.

Mas eu ainda não sei se é uma coisa boa ela ganhar muitos pontos com esses caras. Conheço Hinata desde a infância, e costumávamos os três – ela, eu e Shino – desperdiçar grande parte do nosso tempo com videogame, _anime_ e ficção científica ruim. Então, ela meio que tem gostos muito peculiares para uma garota e, sei lá, esse tipo de coisa não fica se espalhando pelos quatro cantos. 'Tá, egoísmo imenso da minha parte não querer dividi-la, que seja.

Para a minha sorte, ou completo e terrível azar, só uma pessoa além de mim e do Shino tomaria conhecimento desses gostos em primeira mão.

Em seguida, Shino voltou da cozinha e sentou do lado da Hinata. Entregou a ela um saco de pipoca e uma lata de suco, e o Shikamaru deu seguimento no filme.

Falo sério, _Rashomon _é um filme genial, embora eu sempre termine de assistir com uma sensação de vazio, como se estivesse faltando algo muito importante. Um par de vezes eu desgrudei os olhos da tela em preto e branco para dar uma olhada na cara dos outros. Estavam _todos_ tão concentrados que mal piscavam.

Mas quando fui caçar o saco de pipocas da Hinata, não sabe o quanto fiquei surpreso em ver que ela estava dividindo com o Sasuke. Não ela dividindo, mas ele metendo a mão como se fossem velhos amigos.

Resolvi deixar quieto, por enquanto.

Quando o filme acabou, todo mundo levantou pra fazer fila no banheiro, enquanto os créditos rolavam e a Hinata ajuntava as caixas de pizza e as garrafas vazias em cima da mesinha. Resolvi ficar pra trás e ajudar.

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun – ela disse e, então, abaixou a voz: - Sabe como o Shino-kun fica quando vê manchas de garrafa na mesinha.

Eu ri. Mais por ter lembrado das reações do Shino quando vê manchas, do que pelo tom de segredo dela.

- É, eu sei. – Eu a segui até a cozinha, carregando as garrafas vazias, e aproveitei para me desculpar.

- Devia ter avisado que era noite dos garotos, Kiba-kun. Sabe o que eu pensei quando vi os meninos olhando para mim?

Ela estava começando a ficar vermelha de novo.

- Sim, eu sei. Queria ser um avestruz e enterrar a cabeça no chão. – Ela riu e começou a dobrar as caixas de papelão para enfiá-las na lixeira. – Ah, é. Como fez para escapar da reunião das garotas?

- Eu... meio que disse que tinha um compromisso com o Neji. Ele saiu da cidade e, para todos os efeitos, eu estou junto.

- Uau, Hinata. Saída de mestre.

A menina mais gentil que eu conheço, revelando uma personalidade pérfida.

- Ai, Kiba-kun. – E ela fez uma careta, como se tivesse cometido um crime medonho. – Eu gosto muito delas, mas não é como você e o Shino-kun. Elas gostam de fazer compras, falar de meninos, secar garrafas de vinho enquanto discutem os rumos do feminismo no nosso tempo. Até nossos gostos para filmes não são muito compatíveis.

- Tipo _Sex and the City_.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Além de comédias românticas e filmes baseados nos romances do Nicholas Sparks. A Tenten também gosta de filmes de artes marciais e a Temari-san, de _thrillers_ psicológicos. Mas, nesse caso, elas também são minorias não ouvidas.

- Nossa, que pesadelo – eu disse, dramaticamente.

Ela sorriu e foi lavar as mãos na pia. Eu ia fazer algum outro comentário, até uma voz cortante e muito pouco apreciada por mim me interromper.

- Inuzuka.

Eu me virei e encontrei o Sasuke encostado na porta da cozinha.

- Que é, Uchiha?

- O banheiro já está liberado. – Esses caras devem ter economizado tempo deixando de lavar as mãos.

- Veio só pra avisar isso?

Ele ficou um tempão me olhando e eu até achei que ele não fosse responder.

- Balas de gelatina.

- Como é?

- A Hyuuga trouxe balas de gelatina.

Não sei por que, mas senti uma vontade imensa de rir.

- Ahh... É mesmo, Sasuke-san. Shino-kun deve ter... guardado no armário. Eu já pego para você.

Não vou dizer que não fiquei com receio de deixar a Hinata sozinha com ele, mas o chamado da natureza foi alto demais para eu ignorar. Bebida amarga dos diabos, que vai direto para a bexiga.

Depois de me aliviar – acho até que demorei mais que todos os outros juntos, e juro que lavei as mãos – voei direto para a cozinha do Shino, passando pela sala e ignorando a discussão dos caras sobre qual próximo filme colocar e algo sobre a Hinata ser um elfo doméstico. Muito engraçado, deve ter sido ideia do Naruto. Só que eu não cheguei a entrar na cozinha. O Sasuke estava conversando com a Hinata e eu queria ouvir o que eles diziam.

- Fiquei sabendo que gosta de _O Senhor dos Anéis_.

Quase perdi a resposta, por causa do som plastificado do pacote de balas.

- Eu li os livros, mas só assisti ao primeiro filme.

- Alugue os outros.

- Eu não queria ver sozinha, e os rapazes já assistiram.

Até a Hinata sabe que seria o cúmulo da solidão assistir uma trilogia de quase dez horas e sem nenhuma companhia interessante.

- Entendi. Sobre aquele filme que você comentou mais cedo...

- _Sob o olhar do mar_?

- Sim. Acha mesmo que o Kurosawa acertou com a personagem principal? – Uma pequena pausa, e depois parecia que ele estava de boca cheia. - Eu sinceramente penso que foi um exagero. Ela era prostituta, tinha absoluta consciência de sua profissão e, ainda assim, cometia o erro de se apaixonar por seus clientes.

- Eu não... colocaria dessa forma, Sasuke-san.

- E porque não?

- A O-Shin não é uma tola que se apaixona por seus clientes. Ela é uma garota sem qualquer tipo de... perspectiva, além da de v-vender o próprio corpo até que... fique velha e morra. Então ela se agarra com t-todas as forças a qualquer migalha de afeto.

Eu ia ouvir mais, só que a mão do Shino pesou no meu ombro.

- É um mau hábito espreitar a conversa alheia – ele sussurrou e eu rodei os olhos.

- Ah vá, Shino – sussurrei de volta. – Como se você não estivesse tão preocupado quanto eu com o que pode suceder com essa conversa.

O Shino não respondeu nada, só agarrou meu braço e entramos na cozinha. Hinata estava sentada à mesa, com um copo d'água, e o Sasuke encostado na pia, segurando o pacote cor-de-rosa de minhocas de gelatina. Uma cena tão improvável que parecia até coisa de filme do M. Night Shyamalan.

Ele olhou para mim com aquela cara que não dizia nada e esticou o saco de balas até a Hinata, que pegou um punhado e levou uma à boca. Não preciso dizer que ela estava vermelha, preciso?

- Vocês dois vão comer tudo mesmo?

Hinata olhou para nós dois e se levantou.

- Tem mais no armário, Kiba-kun, não se preocupe. – Se o Shino planejava ficar com todos os doces só para si, ela acabava de melar com seus planos. – Shino-kun, pode pegar minhas coisas?

Shino assentiu e saiu da cozinha. Eu me aproximei da Hinata e sussurrei:

- Porque está indo embora?

Não que perguntar baixinho fosse deixá-la mais à vontade para dizer que era culpa do Sasuke, com ele bem ali na pia.

- Foi muito bom assistir _Rashomon_ de novo, Kiba-kun, mas é uma reunião dos garotos.

- 'Tá, 'tá, saquei. Nada de desequilíbrios à ordem das coisas.

Ela sorriu com a minha forma machista de dizer que ela não queria estar no meio da nossa bebedeira e acabar atrapalhando a nossas conversas sobre atributos femininos. O Shino logo voltou com o casaco e o cachecol dela e a ajudou a se vestir. Esquisitão.

- Vocês podem pedir aos rapazes para não comentarem que eu estive aqui?

- Deixa com a gente – eu disse.

Ela se virou para o Sasuke e, de repente, me pareceu muito nervosa. Colocou uma das minhocas de gelatina na boca e guardou o resto no bolso do casaco.

- A-Até mais, Sasuke-san.

Ele só assentiu e continuou comendo as balas, encostado na pia. Saímos com ela da cozinha e a Hinata soltou um "até mais, rapazes" antes de calçar os tênis sem desamarrar os cadarços, pegar o guarda-chuva no suporte e sair pela porta.

- Porque a Hinata foi embora? – perguntou o Naruto.

- Ficou com medo de que você desse a ela essa sua meia fedorenta.

Minha boa ação do ano: fiz o Naruto feliz, dando brecha pra ele começar um verdadeiro simpósio sobre elfos domésticos, direitos dos seres mais fracos e o quanto ele chorou no cinema quando o Dobby morreu. Tudo isso enquanto alegremente o ignorávamos e falávamos de coisas menos nerds. Porque a maturidade ensinou nossos hormônios a serem mais eruditos.

No fim das contas, acabou que eu nem ouvi muito – até porque, aqueles caras têm um grande tédio pela desavença. Ou seja, pura preguiça de brigar. Talvez façam piada com meu deslize até eu morrer, mas eu posso conviver com isso. E meio que serviu de lição para todo mundo, tivemos até sorte de ter sido a Hinata a figura estranha no meio da gente.

Estranho mesmo foi o que aconteceu umas duas semanas depois. Estava todo mundo no centro comercial. Quer dizer, quase todo mundo. Faltava Hinata, Chouji, Neji e mais alguns. Nosso grupo é meio grande e é praticamente impossível de estar todo mundo reunido.

Era noite de sexta e ficou combinado que a gente ia pegar o cinema e depois comer alguma coisa. A batalha pela escolha do filme já tomava proporções épicas, ninguém chegava a um veredicto e a rendição de alguns já era evidente. Shikamaru, por exemplo, dormia no colo da Ino – depois de deixar bem claro que aceitava qualquer coisa, menos comédia romântica. Tenten mandava mensagens de texto para alguém, Shino só assistia tudo com aquela expressão de monge-ninja de filmes do Jet Li, e o Sasuke ficava olhando para os lados.

Até que o olhar dele caiu em mim e aquele esquisito começou a se aproximar como quem não quer nada.

- A Hyuuga vem? – ele perguntou, como quem pergunta as horas e promete execução sumária se receber a resposta errada.

- Pra quê quer saber? – Ele ficou me olhando e eu percebi que não ia ganhar minha resposta. – Não, ela não vem. Está com o Neji. – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e, por um segundo, achei que ele estivesse tentando me seduzir. Não pergunte. Só é meio comum esse gesto tosco vir seguido de gritinhos femininos. Cruzei os braços, escondendo meu incômodo por descobrir que ele ouviu nossa conversa no outro dia. – É sério, ela e o Neji têm um daqueles jantares de família na casa do pai dela.

- Entendo. Tem a visto, esses dias?

Fiquei pensando se haveria a mínima possibilidade dele ter encontrado a Hinata alguma vez depois daquela noite, e tendo acabado por dizer algo que a fez começar a evitá-lo.

- Ela foi lá em casa, ontem mesmo.

- Hm. - Isso, se corroa por dentro em dúvida e desespero. Ele então balançou a cabeça e se afastou de novo.

Pelo visto, já haviam escolhido o filme. E um que agradasse a gregos e troianos; desses que têm um pouco de romance, um pouco de perseguição, um pouco de suspense, alguns litros de sangue e, surpresa!... mais romance. Hollywood mais me decepciona do que me satisfaz.

Mas eu não prestei muita atenção no filme. A possibilidade do Sasuke – e logo ele, com tanto cara decente e boa-pinta por aí – estar interessado na Hinata ficava toda hora martelando meu cérebro. Sei lá, achava meio esquisita a ideia e não encontrava motivos lógicos.

Só queria que a noite terminasse logo, pra poder conversar com o Shino e, se desse, ligar pra Hinata.

Até um tempo atrás, eu tinha uma opinião muito particular sobre o Sasuke. Pra mim, ele não passava de um desses gays enrustidos com uma carranca constante para com o resto do mundo. Ele não é meu amigo, não diretamente, então posso pensar o que quiser dele. E, embora soubesse que ele é muito cotado entre as garotas – ainda não entendo o que elas veem de sexy nessa beleza afeminada -, eu só o vi pegar mulher um par de vezes.

Numa dessas, por pura dor de cotovelo, eu resolvi ficar prestando atenção. Fiquei meio que com raiva porque, aparentemente, ele não parecia se esforçar e nem ligar para a menina que estava se jogando pra cima dele – eu tinha tentado com ela mais cedo e fui vergonhosamente enxotado como um cão. Sasuke não tinha absolutamente expressão alguma quando apoiou as mãos nas costas dela e a levou até um canto isolado. Foi quando eu vi olhar dele. O rosto do Sasuke não dizia absolutamente nada, só que os olhos dele tinham um brilho faminto de causar medo, como os de um lobo diante da presa.

'Tá, tudo bem, quem reconheceu o brilho nos olhos do Sasuke e fez essas observações espertinhas foi o Shino. Só que depois que eu sabia que estava lá, não foi difícil reconhecer e até ficar um pouco desconfortável. Com frequência, saio para caçar com minha família, e foi difícil não comparar aquela garota com um coelho ou um cervo que se amedronta diante da luz do farol de milha do jipe do meu pai.

Hinata nem precisa ser pega pela luz dos faróis ou estar sob a mira do lobo pra parecer um coelhinho assustado.

Depois que o filme acabou e todo mundo fez a bagunça que quis na lanchonete a ponto de sermos quase expulsos, nos despedimos e eu arrastei o Shino para fora o mais rápido que deu.

Odeio admitir, mas precisava da perspicácia dele naquela hora.

Ele me ouviu sem alterar aquela cara de monge-zen-membro-secreto-da-liga-das-sombras e me mandou sondar a Hinata. Sutilmente.

- Hinata, por acaso você encontrou o Sasuke depois daquele dia na casa do Shino?

Se ele queria sutileza, que fizesse ele próprio. Fui até educado, se quer saber. E esperto. Criei todo um ambiente propício para minhas indagações.

Primeiro, não liguei para a casa dela logo depois de conversar com o Shino. Esperei até o sábado de manhã.

Segundo, liguei para perguntar se ela ia fazer algo no domingo. Ela detesta domingos, por não conseguir fazer nada de útil.

Terceiro, eu a convidei para dar uma volta e procurar o presente de aniversário do Shino. Mato dois coelhos num só tiro e guardo munição para o lobo. Sério, era difícil dar presente pro Shino dez anos atrás, quando o conheci, e continua sendo hoje em dia. Se bem que já faz uns bons cinco anos que dei a ele uma fazenda de formigas.

Quarto, esperei pra tocar no assunto até a hora em que paramos pra comer.

- Hinata, por acaso você encontrou o Sasuke depois daquela dia na casa do Shino? – perguntei depois que fizemos os pedidos.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes e segurou o queixo, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Depois, balançou a cabeça.

- Encontrei.

Sabia!

- E como foi esse encontro?

- Por que quer saber, Kiba-kun?

- Não discute, menina! Só responde como, quando e onde!

Então, ela me olhou como se, de repente, eu tivesse sacado um cachimbo e começado a soprar anéis de fumaça.

- Hmm. E-Eu estava no sebo, comprando alguns livros. E ele estava lá.

- Fazendo?

- O m-mesmo que eu.

- É claro. Continue.

- Eu... nem tinha visto que ele estava lá. Ate que ele me abordou.

- Ele abordou você?

- Uhum. – Estreitei os olhos.

- Como, exatamente?

A Hinata, então, fez uma cara que achei que nunca veria na vida. Sua expressão era tão fria que eu poderia ter começado a chorar.

- Hyuuga.

- Como é?

Daí, ela ficou tão vermelha que pensei que sua cabeça fosse inchar e estourar. A inesperada gravidade em sua voz fez eu me tocar que ela estava imitando o Sasuke, e quase comecei a rir loucamente. Foi perfeito. Mas eu me segurei, estava indo bem na minha sondagem.

- F-Foi... a-assim... que ele...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. Prossiga.

- Está bem. Eu disse oi e ele fez um comentário sobre um dos livros que eu estava segurando. Perguntou se era comum eu ir até ali, e eu disse que sim. Então, pedi licença para ir pagar pelos livros, e ele disse que também estava já estava indo. Fomos juntos até o caixa, e ele se ofereceu para pagar meus livros. Eu agradeci e disse que não era necessário, e ele disse que tudo bem.

As fascinantes aventuras de uma garota abordada por um membro do sexo oposto. Se eu fosse mulher e tivéssemos pedido salada ou chá ao invés de _okonomiyaki_ e Coca-Cola, podia virar um filme voltado pra adolescentes do colegial. Daríamos risadinhas e eu perguntaria quando eles passariam para a segunda base. Cara, isso é muito errado.

- Só isso?

Aí, a vermelhidão que já tinha ido embora começou a aparecer de novo.

- Ele me convidou para ir tomar um café.

- Você aceitou?

- Eu não sabia... como dizer não.

Você nunca sabe, Hinata. Esse é o seu problema.

- E aí?

- Foi até legal. Conversamos sobre muitas coisas.

- Tipo?

- Livros que lemos, filmes que assistimos, m-massificação da cultura popular...

Uma conversa até normal, vindo de dois seres tão esquisitos. Não é como se eu esperasse que eles discutissem os preceitos da religião moderna, a crítica dialética e a teoria das supercordas. Em _klingon_.

- É só isso?

Droga, ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para o outro lado.

- Sasuke-san perguntou se podíamos nos encontrar de novo. Ele ficou de me emprestar o primeiro volume de _Estranhos no Paraíso_.

- Você aceitou?

- Disse que seria legal.

- E você foi. – Não foi uma pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça. - E deixa eu adivinhar: conversaram sobre muitas coisas.

Se bem que esse muito dela é relativo. Vale tanto pela habilidade de alguém fazê-la abrir a boca e expor seus pontos de vista, quanto pelo tempo em que se leva para perceber que ela não está dizendo nada – apesar de estar te escutando com a cara mais interessada de todas. Fico me perguntando qual desses valeu para o Sasuke, o cara é tão mudo e sem tato quanto minha mãe depois de abusar do vinho nos almoços de família.

- Uhum. Falamos sobre cinema, sobre pessoas, lugares, nossos amigos. Claro que ele falava mais do que eu. – Isso é novo.

- Claro que sim. E depois disso, se viram de novo?

- Não, é que eu... – Então, ela olhou para a chapa de _okonomiyaki_ no meio da mesa e ficou quieta.

- Está fugindo dele, Hinata?

Sasuke descendo do pedestal para me abordar e perguntar o paradeiro dela, é o que me parece mais lógico. Cara, a possibilidade de uma menina fugindo dele chega a ser hilária.

- Não é... isso, Kiba-kun. É só... – E ela fez aquela expressãozinha perdida e envergonhada. – Sasuke-san é muito inteligente, mas um pouco frio e até... arrogante, às vezes. Nós conversamos bastante nessas duas vezes, e também na casa do Shino-kun, mas eu ficava o tempo inteiro com receio de cometer algum deslize e ele me tomar como uma boba. Não é como com vocês dois, que são meus amigos e me conhecem. Se eu acabar falar bobagem para vocês, nós rimos todos juntos.

Fiquei pensativo por alguns instantes, agradecendo mentalmente pela confiança. E mais, não a culpo por fugir dele igual a um morcego fugindo no inferno. Sasuke é um bastardo pedante que deixaria sem-graça a própria mãe. Quando nossos pedidos finalmente chegaram, resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem. E o que vamos dar pro Shino? Será que tem baratas de Madagascar na loja de animais?

O alívio era evidente no sorriso dela.

- Acho que poderíamos sincronizar os presentes. Como um relógio e uns óculos de sol.

- Ou dois DVDs. _Vida de Inseto_ e _Joe e as baratas_.

No fim das contas, nós sincronizamos os presentes. Hinata não compartilha do meu senso de humor. Compramos um relógio maneiro, que dá para usar em qualquer ocasião, e um par de óculos de sol que, segundo a Hinata, combina com o rosto do Shino e segue perfeitamente a linha das sobrancelhas dele. Mulheres.

É sério, eu me ferro todo os anos pra dar presente praquele esquisitão e a Hinata saiu do shopping com dois pacotes. E chegou à festa com três.

Convencemos a Ino de nos deixar usar o terraço dela – com a condição de todo mundo respeitar a medida cautelar que ela propôs e nos mantermos bem longe da estufa. A família da Ino é dona de um prédio comercial no centro, com uma loja de paisagismo no térreo, um _puta_ apartamento duplex e aquele terraço espaçoso. Deu pra arrumarmos um monte de mesas pra galera, uma gigante pro _buffet_ e outra pro som. E sobrou espaço.

O Shino é meio antissocial, mas a galera se anima quando há qualquer desculpa pra alguma festa. Eles se aproveitam de qualquer mínima brecha.

O lugar já estava mais ou menos cheio quando chegou a Hinata. Eu estava conversando com Shino e Shikamaru e ela se aproximou com os presentes nos braços. Tava bonitinha igual a uma ninfa e quebrou todas as normas de espaço pessoal só pra abraçar o Shino. Depois, os dois desceram para o quarto da Ino, para deixar os pacotes junto com os presentes de todo mundo.

Além dos óculos escuros – que eu vou surrupiar qualquer dia desses -, ela também comprou uma caneca com ilustrações do Charlie Brown e um pequeno jardim de pedras, pra ele deixar em cima da mesinha da sala. Aquela lá, que ele não gosta que deixem marcas de copo.

Eu estava pensando no que ela me daria de aniversário e se a Ino deixaria a gente usar o terraço de novo, quando vi o Sasuke. Fiquei esperando ele se aproximar e perguntar pelo paradeiro da Hinata, mas ele só fez um sinal rápido de cabeça quando me viu e desapareceu.

Devia ter sacado que ela o estava evitando como a praga e decidiu deixá-la em paz. Ou achava que a Hinata não valia a pena o esforço. Esse pensamento deveria ter me deixado tranquilo, mas eu me senti desconfortável. É claro que ela valia o esforço, só um idiota pensaria o contrário.

Resolvi deixar pra pensar nisso só depois e aproveitar a festa. Comi, bebi, interferi na música e dancei despretensiosamente com a Tenten. A certa altura, fui até a mesa do _buffet_ pra pegar mais bebida, quando vi os dois lá. Hinata e o Uchiha. Ela se concentrava em arrumar algumas bandejas e ele estava ajudando, enquanto explicava a ela sua complicada visão da série de _manga_ que estava lendo.

Resisti à tentação de fazer algum comentário – como dizer que ele estava estragando a beleza da obra com toda aquela babaquice intelectualizada - ou, do contrário, eu poderia quebrar a tranquilidade da Hinata. Ela parecia mais à vontade.

- Oh, Kiba-kun – ela disse, quando me viu. – Você se importaria em ajudar Sasuke-san a subir com as bebidas e o gelo. Já acabou tudo, por aqui.

- Claro que não. 'Bora lá, Uchiha.

Eu desci até a cozinha, com o Sasuke me seguindo em silêncio.

- Inuzuka – ele me chamou quando estávamos a sós.

- O que é, Uchiha?

- A Hyuuga.

- O que tem a Hinata?

Ele ficou me olhando com aquela cara de nada, sem falar coisa alguma. Já aprendi que é mania dele.

- Eu estou interessado nela, tem algum problema com isso?

Estreitei os olhos pra ele.

- 'Tá afim da Hinata?

- Sim.

- E por que ela, com o tanto de garota que tem por aí? – Pergunta ridícula, essa minha.

- Ela não enche meu saco. – Bufei.

- Pelo menos, gosta dela?

Ele voltou a me encarar com a suprema máscara da apatia e, depois, balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, eu gosto dela.

- Ótimo.

Depois da conversa-franca-entre-dois-caras mais fajuta de todas, que nós tivemos na cozinha da Ino, eu fiquei observando o comportamento dele com a Hinata o resto da festa. Acho que, embora não tenha dito que era contra ou qualquer coisa do tipo – até porque, eu não mando nas escolhas da Hinata; e, se ela precisasse que eu fosse em seu resgate, era só gritar _Marco_ -, eu estava vigiando se aparecia aquele brilho faminto pra cima dela.

Mas o Sasuke estava tranquilo, eu diria. O que é uma coisa no mínimo estranha de se ficar observando. Ele a seguia todo o tempo e estavam sempre conversando, Sasuke sorrateiramente enrolando nos dedos as fitas do vestido dela. Ver aquilo me dava vontade de sorrir, tirar fotos e chamar todo mundo pra dar uma espiada. Era um bom material de chantagem.

Daí, eu decidi que não tinha mais perigo e me distraí. Então, eles sumiram.

Depois, eu soube que Sasuke levou a Hinata para dentro da estufa e a beijou junto do canteiro de cravos. Ela deve ter ficado vermelha, gaguejado e se sentido tonta e boba. Até pensei em dar uns bons murros nele pela audácia, dar alguma expressão praquele rosto vazio. Só que ele me disse que achou encantadora a reação dela e que gostaria de ver algo assim para sempre.

Esquisito. Impensável. Tsc, sou obrigado a admitir que foi até que bonito – considerando a cara de nada com que ele disse isso. 'Tô começando a achar que eu poderia até pegar um pouco menos no pé dele.

Só que não.

* * *

**Esse negócio é um tanto velho, de quando _O Hobbit_ ainda parecia um sonho distante. Eu tinha deixado no arquivo do FF, onde eu fiz alterações mais comodamente e deixei lá até descobrir o quê nessa história me deixava descontente. Ficou tanto tempo intocado que o site apagou, junto das minhas revisões e os acréscimos e cortes que fiz.**

**Fazia tempo que queria tentar esse tipo de ponto de vista. Por um instante, fui um viril membro do sexo oposto - creio eu; tem algum garoto por aí para dar sua opinião? Na porcaria da Teoria Literária, isso se chama homodiegese, ou narrador-testemunha. É, e existem looongos ensaios sobre isso. Só pra constar.**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
